


ART: John's Chair

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blocking the view to the kitchen my arse...  What really happened to John's chair while he was on his sex holiday with Mary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: John's Chair

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep... it just happened. Also, Sherlock is a clothes thief. Idk.
> 
> also on [tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/146825108118/what-really-happened-to-johns-chair-blocking-the)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/140268/140268_original.jpg)


End file.
